When Piglets Save Kittens
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yurio needed help, and the only person who could be trusted was Yuuri.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! On Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It was early in the morning. The entire Russian team had been gathered at the rink, with Yuuri tagging along. Victor and Yakov were both standing behind the barrier, shouting different instructions at their skaters. They were missing one person though.

Yuri had been the only one who had not been there. And when he came in late, hair ruffled and face stern, he completely ignored anything Yakov had to say, and stomped right onto the ice, completely neglecting the idea of putting on skates, in order to confront Yuuri.

Do to prior experience, nobody could blame him for being immediately skeptical when faced with the teen while he was brooding. However, unlike his rinkmates, he didn't really care about the teen having a bad attitude.

"Can I… talk to you for a moment?" the teen gritted out between clenched teeth, refusing to look him in the eye.

Curious, and also a little worried, Yuuri took the boy's arm in order to carefully lead him back to the gate so he didn't fall. He put his blade guards on quickly and lead him to the locker room.

Once secluded, he gave Yurio his full attention and asked him what he needed.

Yurio looked frustrated. "I need help."

"Are you _okay_?!" Yuuri asked as his eyes immediately began looking the boy over, trying to find what was wrong.

Yurio gaped at him for less than a second, before shaking his head. "Not me."

"Your grandfather?" was Yuuri's second response.

Blond hair hook back and forth. "I have attempted to ask others but they always start teasing me and don't take me seriously. I figured you would be the only person I could actually get help from."

"What do you need?"

Yuuri's mind was working through all manner of bad things that could be causing the teen problems. Bills, no food, his cat was ill, his grandfather got hurt. So many things and none of them were good.

"There's this stone staircase outside my flat. The stair at the bottom was broken years ago, so there's this small hole. Nothing was inside for the longest time, but when I was leaving for the rink the other day, I heard some meowing. A cat got stuck inside and from what I could tell, she's pregnant. I've shoved food and water in there as often as I can, but it's only going to get colder and eventually the kittens will be born."

"No one's helped?" Yuuri asked, appalled at the thought of abandoning an animal in need.

"I told my landlady, but she doesn't care. I tried to tell Yakov, but he wouldn't stop yelling so I never got to ask. Mila taunted me for 'lowering myself to asking for help', so I labeled her as a useless cause. Lilia is away right now and my grandfather is in Moscow. No one else will take me seriously because I'm a teen and 'what problems can I _possibly_ have?'"

That last part sounded more like a quote than anything. Yuuri was unhappy.

"So you came me," Yuuri surmised, feeling put out at the thought of no one taking the teen seriously when it involved something he truly cared about.

"Alright, we need a plan. And by that I mean I need Victor's mobile."

" _What_?" Yurio murmured in confusion as Yuuri turned and headed for the rink.

"We need to monopolize the opportunities around us. Trust me," Yuuri said with a wink.

"Victor, I need your mobile so I can guilt trip Russia into helping me!" Yuuri shouted once they re-entered the rink.

The man turned, heart smile in place though his brows were puckered in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked as he handed said phone over without a problem.

"Yurio and I need some muscle, that's all! I'm done with practice for the day. Don't wait up!" Yuuri cheered as he handed Victor his own mobile. "Call me if you need me though."

Yuuri quickly removed his skates, placed them in his duffle bag, and handed the duffle bag to his fiance.

"Let's go, Yurio!"

* * *

"Why did you need the idiot's phone?"

Yuuri winked again, a smile working its was across his lips. "I'm going to use Victor's Instagram to guilt trip Russia into helping. If their precious hero expresses some disappointment over the lack of caring in the hearts of his nation, _someone_ will come running to help before you know it."

Yurio was silent for a minute before he said, "You're surprisingly devious."

"I know!"

* * *

In the end, three different fire brigades, over a hundred people, and even the police, ended up outside Yurio's flat in an effort to help. The photo on Victor's Instagram had spread like wildfire and the hashtag **#SaveTheKittens** was trending on Twitter already.

Yuuri, Yurio, and Victor were lauded as heroes. Victor having come when Yuuri called him over. Though he'd ordered the man to purchase all manner of cat supplies before he arrived so Yuuri's story of Victor rushing off to get cat food, fit along with his plan.

All the while, Yurio had stood by, diligently holding the flashlight so he could keep an eye on the mother, who was meowing in distress at all the people getting too close.

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and placed a kiss on his brow. "You are amazing."

"I'm just doing what any decent person _should_ do. I'm disappointed in the people he'd gone to for help. Asking for help is hard enough but to be mocked for it isn't right. Yurio's a child. He's not even sixteen yet. He's been single handedly supporting himself and his grandfather for years. His worries are not trivial and he shouldn't be laughed at."

Victor's gentle blue eyes spoke of nothing but pride. "I'm happy that he felt he could trust you. It shows a lot about his character and the effect you've had in his life."

"If a teenager feels that they can't trust you with something as simple as asking for help, then _you're_ the problem. Not them. He's in the right to be wary of people if all he's going to get is laughter and taunts. He shouldn't be afraid. What if it's about his grandfather the next time he needs help?"

"You have a point. I think some of us adults tend to forget what it's like being a teen."

Yuuri hummed in agreement and rested his head against Victor's shoulder.

The cat was taken to the vet. Yuuri and Yurio ended up sitting in the office all night where they received the news that the mother had six kittens and unfortunately passed before she could fully deliver the seventh. The vet - whose name was Dimitri - managed to save the last kitten in time.

Yurio immediately demanded that he get to keep all seven as he'd been the one to take care of the mom for weeks.

Eventually, with Yuuri's sweet talking and Yurio's puppy eyes, they got the man to agree to not ship the animals off to an animal shelter. Especially since none of the ones in the area were 'no kill' shelters.

Yurio was given a few days to make his flat habitable, which had Yuuri making Victor help them clean up. He then had to sit through a course on how to handle newborn kittens.

Overall, Yuuri found himself staying at Yurio's for three weeks in order to help. They took turns cooking and watching the growing litter. And Victor visited every night, sacrificing his time to watch over the balls of fluff while the other two slept. And he never complained. Makkachin even took a protective stance over the kittens as well.

And through it all, Yuuri could feel his relationship with Yurio strengthening immensely.

The teen started insisting on being called _Yurio_ by Yuuri only, and all of his pig comments vanished. He wasn't suddenly nicer and he didn't go out his way to be kind, but there was something different about him.

Watching as the teen cradled the blue/grey kitten to his chest, Yuuri couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Victuuri fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
